matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Storage Details (Episode 6.2)
Tyndall: Name * by * redpill. The E Pluribus Neo are still working in convincing us that we should accept their offer of information from the database of hacked machines in exchange for a free passage through the tunnels of Zion. seem to have increased their public relations efforts. Before now, we have always met with their official control, Shimada, but now their leader, Kid, want to meet with you personally. I'm uploading the coordinates of the meeting. Operator: We call him Kid, or call him Michael, as EPN do? Mikey?, The Michael? Michael the Kid? E Pluribus Neo Crusader: The Truce has allowed someone to stay alive? Likely. But it is in a life of perpetual slavery that you really want to live? E Pluribus Neo Crusader: We will win this war against the machines. Neo did not give up, nor will we do. Kid: I'm glad to see you, * name * redpill. To show you that we are simply not able to obtain information pertaining to machines in a manner Tantum, I'll go to a different database machines. Our scans indicate that there is a good chance that in this database they are of juicy information, to which, however, can not be accessed independently. We received a tip-off that the Chypheriti are watching the area, and we do not want them to acquire the information before us. So, we thought of rigirarvi this occasion as a sign of good faith. We are sending the coordinates and access codes to your database operator. There should be no guardian of the machinery in the area. Cypheriti I could still keep the area under control; it is hard to say. Worker I am getting the data flow ... they seem to be the database information. Let's go check it out. Kid: Any information that you will find, keep it. Let us know if there is only helpful, huh? Good luck. Tyndall: Our profile on Kid shows that he tends to act in good faith, in spite of its goals are questionable. This source of data is probably legitimate. operator scans the area say that everything is clean. I have the access codes, so you just have to find the terminal, and I sbrigherò the rest. Operator: There it is. I'm sending access codes ... Huh, looks like it's already been opened. I imagine that the machines are getting lost his underpants. Controls anyway. Computers > show * a_cyher.rd 19b 1 file found. > read a_cyher.rd view files .... ---- a_cyher. rd start Ignorance is an asset. a_cyher ----. rd end ---- > _ Operator: Give me also crazy, but it does not seem a database of Mach - Hey! Do you have multiple signals of redpill approaching! Cypherite Rifleman There are things that it is best that you do not know, Zionita. Tyndall seems that Kid was right about a presence Chyperita to this data source. He asked to talk to you again, operating; says that we can help solve this problem. Operator: I remember seeing Kid returning to Zion again and again before he had not allowed more. I tried to get him to take my bag again, but he looked at me with an amused . E Pluribus Neo Crusader: The Chyperites are a plague in this simulation. It 's nice to see that Zion has not forgotten her their presence after all. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Hey, I would have loved to have been there. The Chyperiti I was really tired. I've got pockets full. Kid: Is there something else that you can help the E Pluribus Neo: I Chyperiti. They're fighting for a while 'now. Due to the fact that you are attracted into the open, we traced their local base from which they operate. I'm sending you the coordinates; heck, I will send you also a couple of my best warriors - these two here - to give you a hand to thwart those idiots. Operator: I guess it goes without saying that we will encounter many Chyperiti. Take these two and head on the site. Kid These two are veterans in taking care of Chyperiti. You should have no problem. Were you leave them to us. Aitken It 's always a pleasure to meet someone who does not want Chyp blacken the dream of Neo. Tyndall now I'm uploading the coordinates, * name * redpill. If the information of Kid prove accurate, there will be Cypherites hostile in that place. It's possible that they have the information in the database of the Machines. Were The nice thing about the fight Cypherites is that at least they cover their ugly faces before fight you. Aitken: It's time to give these Cypherites yet another lesson. Operator: I read multiple signals of Redpill in there. seems that Kid has gained back pay. Cypherites Hacker: Who disturbs the sleep of the innocent? Cypherites SMG Specialist: Are you dating the wrong people, Zionita. Operator: There are not any more. And no sign of the information database of the Machines. Were Another good job today filed. Aitken: Good work. I hope that we can still work together. Tyndall: The E Pluribus Neo seem to have both the motivation that the interest to assist us, * name * redpill, but this dispute they have with Chyperiti shows us that even a young organization like the EPN is carries a number of complications. There are also a number of doubts according to which Kid could have orchestrated this whole situation just to make sure that we did away with that group Cypherites for him, but this type of manipulation has never seen in its previous activity, then consider these suspicions without foundation. 'm sure that your experience today will give a big boost to the Council the possibility of increasing cooperation with the group of Kid. Agree to help protect humanity while keeping peace with the machines, or put at risk the Truce that we were able to win? *''Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions